Infidelity
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: CANON and turnaround / Kenapa kalian menyebut perselingkuhan itu sebagai dosa, padahal kalian sendiri juga sangat menikmatinya? / Take place after Asuma's death / ShikaXTema / contains ShikaXIno, TemariXSecret / CHAP 4 UPDATED / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard warning applied. OOC & typos. Short chap. Definitely random. T semi M.  
**

**ENJOY ! :)  
**

* * *

**Infidelity**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

.

**Infidelity**

_[in·fi·del·ity / noun] :_

― _the act of not being faithful to your wife, husband or partner, by having sex with sb else_

.

**CHAPTER 1 : CHANGED**

_Apakah salah jika kau ingin selalu berdekatan dengan orang yang kau sukai―terutama disaat kau sedang jatuh dalam kesedihan yang terdalam?_

Tentu saja tidak, bukan? Pertimbangan itulah yang membuat sang jelita dari negeri pasir itu memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya yang ada di Konoha. Hampir satu bulan sudah sejak dia pertama kali mendengar semua beritanya—tentang bagaimana guru Asuma gugur dalam misi melawan akatsuki, tentang bagaimana terpuruknya tim sepuluh setelah kepergian pembimbing mereka, dan pasti, tentang bagaimana perasaan depresi luar biasa milik Shikamaru yang eleginya terbawa angin hingga ke Suna.

Temari sendiri tau, bagaimana berartinya sosok Asuma bagi ketiga anggota tim sepuluh. Wajar, dia yang berstatus kekasih Shikamaru otomatis mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan kelompok itu. Ketika Temari berkunjung ke Konoha, dia biasa menunggui Shikamaru dan gurunya bermain _shogi_ hingga berjam-jam. Tetapi belum juga setengah permainan, Ino akan datang untuk menariknya berbelanja di _pedestrian_ tengah kota dengan dalih untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Konoha kalau hanya menonton _shogi_? Saat itu pula si _blondie_ kuncir empat itu tak dapat menolak ajakan sang _blondie_ lurus. Mereka akan menghabiskan siang hingga sore mereka untuk berburu barang-barang unik mulai dari pakaian hingga alat dandan.

Lantas ketika udara makan malam menjemput hari, mereka akan berakhir di kediaman Akimichi untuk mendapati Shikamaru dan Asuma yang sudah tiba lebih dahulu. Kemudian mereka berlima menikmati santap malam dengan hidangan-hidangan lezat yang berasal dari tangan terampil Chouji.

Dan ketika hari benar-benar berakhir, Shikamaru akan mengantar Temari pulang ke apartemen langganan gadis itu tiap kali berkunjung kemari. Tentu saja, saat malam kelewat larut saudari kazekage itu tidak membiarkan kekasihnya pulang. Justru meminta si jenius Nara itu untuk tinggal saja di apartemennya untuk satu malam itu.

Temari menyunggingkan senyum tipis nan getir. Sungguh miris bahwa kenyataannya dia sudah tak mungkin dapat mendapat keceriaan macam itu lagi sekarang. Dua kawan baik dan kekasihnya itu terpuruk akan kehilangan guru mereka. Dan, tentu saja, jika kau di posisinya ini kau pastilah akan segera menempuh jarak untuk menemui mereka―terutama kekasihnya—dan menenangkan mereka. Sekalipun mungkin tak banyak yang dapat dia lakukan.

Dia memang sudah terlambat sekitar hampir sebulan sejak semua tentang kisah sedih mereka menyeruak. Salahkan semua misi yang dilimpahkan kepadanya―dan tentu izin yang susah didapat dari kedua adik lelakinya yang bersikeras tidak memperbolehkan pergi ke Konoha untuk sementara waktu kala itu. Alasan keamanan lah, katanya. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya dapat mengirim berpuluh surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia begitu kehilangan atas kepergian Asuma, bahwa dia juga begitu terpukul dan meminta Shikamaru untuk tetap tegar.

Meski pada akhirnya dari sekian banyak surat, hanya segelintir yang mendapat balasan. Temari memakluminya, kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam kehidupan memanglah sebuah pukulan telak bagi psikis siapapun yang mengalaminya.

Tetapi kini, ketika dia dapat waktu untuk berkunjung ke Konoha, dia akan segera menemui kekasihnya. Membayar semua keterlambatan belasungkawanya dan tentu, untuk menemani Shikamaru yang hidupnya tengah dikelilingi keterpurukan.

•••

Terang sudah menculik pendar bulan sekarang. Bahkan sang pemilik hari kini telah ada beberapa derajat keatas untuk membakar miliknya. Panas memang, namun jelas tidak sepanas negara asal gadis utama dalam cerita ini. Kini, dia sudah sampai di _pedestrian_ tempatnya berbelanja dengan Ino tempo hari. Temari menarik dalam-dalam udara Konoha untuk melakukan respirasinya.

Entah mengapa, namun setelah dia sampai di sini justru ada perasaan khawatir dan debar janggal dalam dadanya. Disusul pula dengan naiknya hormon kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, sungguh manjur membuat rasa melilit bergumul disana. Pikirannya melayang jauh, mereka-reka tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama sebulan ini, selama ketidakhadirannya. Ada banyak spekulasi, jelas. Mulai dari yang bersifat positif, hingga yang negatif sekalipun.

'_Bodoh..._' rutuk Temari pada dirinya sendiri, untuk apa berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa tenang saja dan berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan menuju padang rumput favorit Shikamaru? Sial sekali, kenyataannya rekonstruksi besar-besaran yang diadakan Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu sedikit membuatnya pangling.

_Tap!_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat dirinya refleks segera berbalik.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada sosok yang menepuk bahunya itu. '_Tuh kan_..._!_' batinnya. Belum apa-apa saja dewa sudah memberinya kemudahan untuk menemukan Shikamaru—Chouji kini berdiri dihadapannya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk berpikiran yang tidak bukan-bukan, betul?

"Sedang apa disini? Tumben tidak kasih kabar dulu mau datang..."

"Sekali-kali buat kejutan boleh 'kan?"

Chouji hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengajak Temari ke sebuah kedai dango di seberang jalan sana. Lebih baik jika berbincang sebentar, begitu ujar si pemuda Akimichi itu. Sang gadis itu pun tak dapat menolaknya, apalagi nyatanya perutnya memang belum diisi sejak semalam.

Kudapan telah tersaji, Temari-lah yang lebih dahulu menyesap teh nya yang masih mengepul hangat itu sembari mencomot satu tusuk dango. Tidak seperti biasanya, Chouji kini hanya diam memandang ke arah luar dan sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan yang tersedia.

"Adha aphfa?" tanya Temari dengan mulut masih penuh dango. Buru-buru dia menelan sisa potongan kue itu yang berada di mulutnya. "Tumben kamu nggak makan, Ji?"

Sekali lagi pemuda berbadan besar itu tersenyum, "Nanti aja, kamu kayaknya laper banget tuh..."

"Sialan... emang tampang aku maruk banget apa?" ujar Temari pura-pura tersinggung. Namun mereka hanya meledak dalam gelak sejenak. Mata zamrud milik Temari kini mengikuti arah pandang Chouji, _view_ kota rupanya. "Konoha cepet banget berubahnya, ya?"

"Banyak yang berubah, Ri." ujar Chouji dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh. "Bagi kami, terutama."

Temari menatap pemuda dihadapannya, prihatin jelas. "Ya, aku tahu..." ujar gadis itu seadanya. "Aku juga kehilangan Asuma-_sensei_, Ji. Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena aku nggak punya kesempatan memberikan penghormatan terakhir buat beliau."

Chouji hanya mengangguk perlahan, menyatakan bahwa dirinya paham.

"Banyak misi yang nggak bisa aku tinggalin, dan kamu taulah kayak apa susahnya dapet izin kemari dari Gaara dan Kankurou."

"Sudahlah, Ri. _No big deal_..." jawab pemuda itu singkat―_Even the truth, that's the big deal_. Chouji nampak menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Tetapi memang kenyataannya semua berubah, apalagi Shikamaru."

Temari tertunduk mendengar nama pemuda itu. Ah, entahlah, namun perasaan bersalah itu tetap menghampiri dirinya. Sungguh dia merasa berdosa karena tidak berada disampingnya selama kejadian itu. "Tentu, itu sebabnya aku disini. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya."

Bola mata hitam itu menatap lurus gadis dihadapannya. Terbersit sedikit padangan iba disana. Sepertinya ada yang ingin segera diungkapkan Chouji kepada Temari, tetapi kala ini ragu masih menjamahnya. Mungkin, sekarang ini belumlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hal itu.

"Kenapa sih menatapku seperti itu?" ucapan Temari membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda berbadan besar itu.

"Ah, nggak. Nggak apa..." Cepat-cepat dia menyuguhkan senyum pada sang gadis, menyembunyikan kembali semua keinginannya. Dia harus menahannya, paling tidak sampai pada waktu yang tepat.

Temari tersenyum lagi, kemudian menelan dango terakhirnya. "Oh ya, kamu tau sekarang Shikamaru dimana?"

"Biasanya jam segini dia _sparring_ sama Ino di _exercise ground_." Jawab Chouji.

_Sparring_ dengan Ino? Entah kenapa hal itu terasa sedikit ini janggal di telinga Temari. Bukan cemburu atau apa, tapi yang jelas Shikamaru jarang sekali _sparring_ berdua dengan Ino. Dia tau jelas bahwa si pemalas Nara itu lebih sering latihan bersama Chouji. Tetapi teringat kembali pernyataan dari pemuda _brunette_ itu : semuanya telah berubah. Tentu dia sudah cukup mengetahui dari konklusi itu, bahwa hal yang seperti keheranannya ini tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Oke, lebih baik aku kesana sekarang."

"Eh, jangan!"

Temari menatap Chouji heran, tetapi tetap diam di tempat menunggu sampai pemuda itu berucap lebih jauh.

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maksudku, apa nggak lebih baik kalo kamu nyewa apartemenmu dulu? Ini kan musim liburan. Bakal susah kalo kamu nggak _booking_ sekarang." Jawab Chouji berusaha sebaik mungkin. "Biar aku aja yang ngabarin Shikamaru kalau kamu datang, nanti aku suruh dia cepet-cepet ke tempatmu."

_Blondie_ itu mangut-mangut sepaham, "Benar juga. Tapi nggak ngerepotin kamu, Ji?"

"Nggak lah. Apa sih, masa kayak gitu aja repot."

"Makasih ya..." ujar Temari akhirnya. "Aku _booking_ apartemen dulu."

Kali ini giliran Chouji yang tersenyum, melambai sejenak pada Temari yang mulai hilang ditengah kerumunan. Ketika sosok gadis itu hilang, Chouji memejamkan matanya sekejap. Perlahan, bibirnya mengumamkan sebait doa.

"Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_SHIKATEMA! AAAH, SHIKATEMA! /plaksantaidongplak/_

_para author ShikaTema, saya nyampah bole yaa? :3__ aawwh, akhirnya, setelah sepuluh bulan berkutat di dunia fanfiksi saya bisa juga menulis cerita dengan main pair ShikaTema ! GAH, i'm incredibly happy :') even, cerita ini emang nggak bakal seluruhnya menjurus ke ShikaTema sih. Bakal ada pair-pair yang sedikit bertentangan dengan ShikaTema di fic ini. Tapi saya berusaha agar ShikaTema fans tidak kecewa nantinya.  
_

_self check, kekurangan chapter ini : konflik belum ada dan semuanya masih serba kacau. terlalu pendek. oke dah! -,-_

**special thanks to : Hirata Namikaze for the beautiful support :)**_  
_

_tell me howdoyathink !_

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard warning applied. OOC to the max. contains Typo & Implisit LEMON. it's NC-16, means no children under sixteen allowed. maybe contains bashing any chara (depends of your point of views).  
**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**Infidelity**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

"Apa boleh buat, dia yang memintaku untuk menemaninya."

"Tidak bisakah kau―"

"Dia sendirian, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tapi, Shikama―"

"Aku akan kembali pukul delapan, oke? Sampai nanti..."

.

**CHAPTER 2 : LOVE AFFAIR**

**.**

_Pip!_

Telepon diputus, pembicaraan selesai. Gadis berambut pirang berkucir empat itu hanya menghela nafas berat, meletakkan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Ada rasa kesal yang nyata dalam dirinya, terlihat dari deretan gigi atasnya yang tak kunjung rampung mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia masih berusaha untuk menahan diri. Padahal pemuda itu telah berjanji bahwa hari ini akan menemani harinya selepas sore ini.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kedatangannya di Konoha. Biasanya selalu ada yang menyenangkan yang dapat dia lakukan di sini. Banyak hal yang membuatnya tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke desa asalnya. Jika memang dia harus pulang sekalipun, banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya rindu dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke sini. Tetapi kunjungannya kali ini berbeda.

Dia memang telah diperingatkan oleh pemuda sahabat kekasihnya, bahwa Shikamaru yang sekarang adalah seseorang yang berbeda. Dia juga tahu semuanya telah berubah, tahu persis malah. Tetapi apakah semuanya harus seasing ini? Dia dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda Nara itu kini tak pernah benar-benar jujur kepadanya.

Mungkin pemuda itu adalah seorang jenius di klan-nya, yang terkadang tidak dapat dibaca apa mau dan maksudnya. Tetapi sungguh, jika begini terus intuisinya sebagai perempuan-lah tak dapat berhenti berspekulasi. Dan bisa digaris bawahi pernyataan ini : spekulasi tidak selalu berkiblat kepada hal-hal yang baik.

Sejak kedatangannya, Shikamaru memang telah berkali mendatangi apartemennya, bahkan pada malam kemarin dia juga menjemputnya untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Tetapi tak sekalipun pemuda itu mau tinggal bersamanya lebih dari tiga jam. Pemuda itu selalu datang dan pergi dengan terburu-buru. Pun kedatangannya kian mendekati sekadar formalitas.

Hari lalu, dia tadi sudah berbincang banyak hal dengan Shikamaru. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang berarah ke titik kesedihannya. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku sudah jenuh, itu ungkapnya. Ketika kalimat itu terlontar, maka dia tak lagi punya kuasa untuk meneruskan pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Sekalipun dia melihat getir pahit di mata cokelat tua-nya, sekalipun dia begitu ingin pemuda itu membagi sedikit beban asa dalam diri untuk mengurangi lukanya. Sebut dia naif, kenyataannya dia berharap pemuda itu akan berkata kedatangannya menjadi penenang dan menjadikan keberadaannya suatu yang diidamkan selama ini.

Kurangkah dirinya untuk sekedar menjadi teman berbagi bagi kekasihnya sendiri? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya—atau malah hubungan ini?

Entahlah.

Mungkin adalah dia, sang sahabat, jauh lebih mengerti Ia daripada dirinya.

•••

Bukannya ia mau bermain dengan kejujuran, bukannya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah kesalahan. Demi kasih Tuhan yang paling baik, ia tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan ini tidak baik. Klan ataupun keluarganya tak pernah mendidiknya menjadi seorang dengan kelakuan yang jahanam, tak pernah sekalipun menginginkan menjadi sosok yang penuh tipu muslihat macam ini. Tetapi—apa daya jika hasrat berdekatan dengan kesempatan? Ketika tiba-tiba saja sentuhan_nya_ datang tanpa peringatan, ia dan _Dia_ sama sekali tak ingin melakukan hal berbau pertahanan.

Tidak lantas berarti perasaan akan gadis disana luruh begitu saja, bukan itu. Di malam-malam nafsu terbakar sekalipun, hatinya masih memiliki bisikan-bisikan suci akan gadisnya. Terdengar jerit luka fatamorgana dari setiap desah yang muncul dari bibir merekah milik Dia. Terasa sakit dari luka yang menganga dari tiap nikmat yang terperoleh melalui keintiman ia dan Dia. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika benar sang gadis mengetahui segalanya. Benar, tidak sanggup.

Ketika kini apa yang terbayang mulai mendekati kenyataan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan begitu susah menjalani lakon dalam setiap adegan sandiwara ini. Tak mudah menyembunyikan apa yang telah begitu terbayang ketika jarak yang terbentang tak sampai satu desa. Bukan gampang membagi tiap detik ketika gadisnya menunggu manis di tempatnya sementara berahi yang sepaket dengan dia menuntut dituntaskan.

Sejenius dan semalas apapun ia, ia tetap seorang lelaki. Yang selalu mencari pelarian ketika hormon dan emosinya tak dapat tersalurkan. Ia butuh seorang disampingnya ketika ia jatuh pada lubang kesedihan dan kehilangan, yang menopangnya. Salahkan ruang dan waktu yang memisahkannya dengan gadisnya. Salahkan jarak yang sekian terbentang hingga menghilangkan kesetiannya. Salahkan organisasi busuk yang telah merenggut nyawa gurunya. Hey, betul kan? Ia bukan satu-satunya antagonis disini. Kalau tidak ada martir sinting dari organisasi itu, hidupnya tidak akan jadi sesulit ini. Emosinya tidak akan selabil ini.

Sekarang, ketika semuanya sudah hampir mencapai semua puncaknya, tidakkah lebih baik ia mencari jalan apa yang harus ia tempuh untuk mengakhiri lingkaran setan antara ia, dia, dan gadisnya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi satu masalah?

Kala pemikiran itu datang, kala itu pula langkah kaki sampai pada tujuannya. Bola mata cokelat tua itu menatap pintu apartemen dihadapannya. Ah, biarlah semua itu menjadi pemikiran belaka. Ia telah sampai disini, dimana hasrat menuntut lebih dari setiap testosteron yang tak berhenti terproduksi. Sekali lagi, biarkan kejeniusannya dibutakan oleh nafsu yang membayang. Tangannya terjulur mengetuk perlahan pintu itu.

Seorang dibalik pintu telah menunggu, mengulas senyum termanisnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba ungu yang minim, membiarkan rambut pirang panjannya terurai bebas. Sebuah pemandangan yang akhirnya membuat ia tersenyum juga. Yang akhirnya membuat ia hanya patuh ketika tangan milik dia menariknya masuk.

Ia bukannya bermaksud jahat, ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki.

•••

Jam tangan yang memeluk erat pergelangan tangan gadis _blondie_ berkuncir empat itu membentuk sudul 180° tepat, jarum kecilnya menunjuk ke arah enam. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum Shikamaru akan tiba di apartemennya, tetapi perutnya sudah sama sekali tak ingin berkompromi. Jelas saja, dia tidak makan apapun sejak siang tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akan kekasihnya, dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sudut teramai milik Konoha ini. Mencari dagangan suatu kedai makanan untuk mengganjal isi perutnya.

Temari baru saja akan berbelok masuk menuju Ichiraku Ramen ketika dia mendengar dua orang berdebat seru.

"Apa? Ichiraku? Lagi?" percayalah, kau memang pantas menambahkan kata seru pada setiap kata yang terucap―suara itu terdengar begitu memekikkan. "Naruto! Tadi kau bilang kau akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang spesial kan?"

"_Geez_, Sakura..." lawan bicaranya yang berambut jabrik kuning itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kau tahu kan, Ichiraku adalah tempat yang spesial buat kita! Hahaha...!"

"Kau ini! Harusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal!" sang gadis yang berambut merah jambu itu hanya bisa manyun melihat pemuda itu malah nyengir lebar. Dia sebal setengah mati dengan _partner_-nya itu. "Harusnya aku tidak menerima kencanmu saja!"

Gadis _blondie _yang tadinya hanya bisa menonton, kini menjadi terkikik sendiri. Apalagi kini dia melihat Naruto yang kini sedang merajuk-rajuk agar Sakura tidak ngambek padanya. Konyol, tapi juga menyenangkan. Rasanya jadi rindu juga bermesra-mesraan—sekaligus bertengkar begitu. Sial, sedih lagi deh hatinya.

"Hey, Naruto! Sakura!" sapa Temari akhirnya, mendekat pada sosok _pink _dan kuning itu. "Enak ya jadi pasangan bodoh? Haha..."

"Hey Temari! Ya tentu saja dong! Hehe..."

_Bletak!_

Ucapan Naruto langsung berbuah manis bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Apanya yang pasangan bodoh? Kalau dia yang bodoh itu baru benar!" protes sang gadis _pink _itu menunjuk lelaki disebelahnya.

"Ahh, Sakura... kau kan tak perlu sekasar itu." pemuda itu mengusap-usap benjol dikepalanya.

"Salah sendiri!"

Temari masih cekikikan melihat apa yang dilakukan pasangan bodoh dihadapannya, benar-benar deh.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Gaara?" tanya Naruto langsung, membuat Temari tersenyum geli. Adik bungsunya itu juga selalu menanyakan kabar Naruto tiap kali dia pulang dari kunjungannya ke Konoha.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage."

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, puas akan jawaban yang dilontarkan gadis Suna itu. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ekspresi cerianya pudar, dia menunjukkan raut wajah prihatin pada gadis itu. "Eh, kami dengar tentang kau dan Shikamaru. Itu pasti menyedihkan ya..."

Sementara Sakura melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto, alis Temari bertaut bingung. Dengar tentang dia dan Shikamaru? Tentang apa? Terlebih lagi, menyedihkan katanya? "Menyedihkan...?"

"Yah," Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak ambil pusing akan perubahan besar pada roman wajah gadis_ blondie_ itu. "Pasti berat untuk kalian berdua setelah putus. Tapi kalau Shikamaru sudah 'jalan' dengan Ino, tentu semua sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

"Naruto! Kau ini, tidak sopan bicara begitu!" tegas Sakura sembari menyikut kuat-kuat perut Naruto. "Maafkan dia ya, dia memang—"

"Shikamaru... jalan dengan... Ino?" ulang Temari menatap kedua sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. Wajahnya berubah pucat, merefleksikan ketidaktahuannya akan segala hal yang barusan didengar. "Apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau... tidak tahu, Temari?" tanya Sakura heran, namun mulai dapat membaca keadaan. "Tentu saja sejak kalian berdua putus, kan?"

Temari tidak dapat berpikir lagi, yang jelas kaki-kakinya telah berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tangisnya turun, kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Dia memang tahu bahwa Shikamaru telah berubah, tetapi dia sama sekali tak menyangka kenyataan seperti ini yang akan dia terima.

Sementara banyak yang pertanyaan yang bersahutan dalam benaknnya, berputar-putar. Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Berapa banyak orang yang telah melihat secara nyata hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Ino―sementara dihadapannya pemuda Nara itu tetap berakting sebagai kekasihnya tercinta? Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu bahwa dia selama ini hidup dalam dunia fantasi, yang berangan bahwa dirinya selalu punya hubungan yang sempurna dengan pemuda yang selalu dia cintai?

Apakah...

Shikamaru sudah tidak mencintainya?

_Brukk!_

Tubuh Temari menabrak seseorang, tetapi dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi.

"Temari?" sahut sosok itu memanggilnya. "Kau—kau kenapa?"

Mata hijaunya yang telah basah itu hanya dapat menatap nanar sosok yang memanggilnya, "Chouji..."

"Temari, kau kenapa?" pemuda berbadan besar itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, menangkap ada ketidakberesan yang terjadi pada diri sang gadis itu.

"Shikamaru tidak berpacaran dengan Ino kan?" tanya Temari lirih, nada bicaranya bergetar. Sementara air mata tak kunjung selesai turun menyusuri wajahnya. "Katakan, ini semua bohong, kan?"

Wajah Temari terangkat, menatap lekat sosok dihadapannya. Menanti sebuah jawaban positif yang akan dilontarkannya. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah pandangan mata prihatin darinya, dilanjutkan dengan helaan napas berat. Selebihnya bisu, pemuda itu hanya membiarkan diam yang menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya absurd, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dengan segera. Tak peduli walaupun pemuda di belakangnya terus memanggil namanya dan mengejarnya. Ini semua omong kosong, dan dia harus mencari tau sendiri dimana letak kegilaan ini.

Dia tidak percaya mereka, dia harus percaya pada Shikamaru bukan?

•••

Mungkin, ide datang kemari memang bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Chouji memang telah menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang, dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya baik-baik. Duduk bertiga, membicarakan bersama tentang bagaimana jalan keluar yang terbaik bagi mereka. Ide yang dilontarkan pemuda itu memang cukup sempurna, namun hatinya yang sudah begini perih itu tak sanggup berkompromi. Disamping segalanya, dia tetap tak ingin apa yang didengarnya. Dia harus melihatnya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, sekarang juga.

Tetapi dia sekarang justru mematung, diam dengan ketidaktahuan akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sementara suara sayup-sayup dari balik pintu kian jelas, kian meremukkan perasaannya. Dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Ino Yamanaka.

_Sekarang, belum cukupkah apa yang kau dengar memberimu penjelasan?_

"Nggh—haah…" Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Beberapa kali terdengar bunyi berdebam pelan, seperti ada sosok-sosok melakukan sesuatu sambil bersandar di pintu. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk menginterpertasi bunyi-bunyi yang terpantul sampai di hadapannya.

"Nhh—Ahhh!" belum sempat gadis itu membangun kembali puing-puing kepercayaan dalam hatinya, suara dengan amplitudo yang makin besar menjamah telingannya. Sabaku tertua itu mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan erat matanya. Tapi apa daya ketika imajinya bergerak lebih cepat daripada proteksi dalam dirinya.

"Shi―Shika... aahh..."

Selepas suara terakhir dilancarkan, Temari merutuk dalam hati. Merutuki gadis sialan yang merebut kekasihnya, dia tak pernah menyangka justru akan dikhianati oleh seorang yang telah dia anggap salah satu sahabat yang begitu dipercaya. Juga merutuki kekasihnya yang telah begitu tega padanya, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu bodoh. Kenapa?

"Hnngh...?"

"Kau... tidak apa kemari...?" suara manja yang tersekat-sekat oleh desah nikmat itu semakin merobek hati gadis yang mematung di balik pintu itu. Beberapa desah dan bunyi-bunyi erotis terdengar sebelum akhirnya suara manja itu kembali terdengar. "Bukankah... dia sedang disini?"

_Dia._ Temari tau jelas siapa 'dia' yang sedang mereka bicarakan di balik potongan kayu yang menjadi pembatas perbuatan dosa itu dengan dirinya. Gadis itu hanya mengigit keras betul bibir bawahnya, sampai pada titik nyaris berdarah. Namun dia tetap bertahan dengan kebisuan dan kepatuhannya pada rasa penasaran untuk tetap diam. Sekalipun dia begitu ingin untuk lari saja.

Desahan panjang. Bunyi lidah yang beradu. Bunyi resleting diturunkan. Desahan kembali. Bahkan hanya dari gelombang-gelombang longitudinal yang beradu menuju telingannya, dia dapat merasakan betapa 'panas' keadaan di dalam sana—dan tentu betapa hal itu semakin meremuk redamkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya..." Suara yang berat, yang telah begitu dikenalnya menjawab dengan ditemani sebuah desahan panjang. Bunyi nikmat yang langsung menusuk sampai ke dasar hatinya. Entah kenapa otaknya tak dapat berhenti memberi gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, tak sedikit memberi jeda untuk sekedar melemas sejenak. Kenyataannya, dibalik degup keras itu, ada luka yang ikut berdenyut-denyut disana. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati semuanya sekarang..."

_BAM!_

Sebuah suara debam lagi, kali ini persis di pintu kayu itu, menggema keras. Membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu mundur berberapa langkah. Percayakah, bahkan ketika dia sudah menjauh sekian langkah dari pintu laknat itu, telinganya masih mendengar bisik-bisik manja, kata-kata mesra, dan tentu rintihan nikmat dari keduanya?

Berahi menculik kedua sosok dibalik sana dari akal sehat, menculik pemuda itu dari kata-kata cinta yang pernah dibisikkan hanya untuk gadis yang tepekur di sisi lain pintu itu. Sepertinya bola mata zamrud itu tak kuasa menahan lelehan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Telinganya penuh dengan suara-suara yang tak pernah ingin didengarnya―

"Ahhh!" Lenguhan nikmat itu tiba-tiba terdengar, keras sekali. Sekeras bagaimana mereka menghancurkan hatinya sampai berkeping-keping. Cumbu, cumbu lagi. Masuk, masuk lagi. Keluar, keluar lagi. Desah, desah lagi.

―dan wajahnya pun juga penuh dengan tangis yang kian menganak sungai.

Kemudian sudah tidak ada yang terdengar olehnya, sepasang telapak tangan tiba-tiba menutup kedua daun telingannya. Membuat suara-suara disana kian samar terdengar, membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Meski kenyataannya matanya tetap basah, tak tertahankan.

"Sudah cukup..." ucap sosok yang menutup telinganya itu dan lantas membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau hanya perlu dengar sampai disitu..."

Bibir Temari tidak bicara kepada pemuda berbadan besar itu, namun mata zamrud yang berubah kemerahan itu seakan dapat menceritakan segalanya. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Terima kasih." Temari beringsut dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, menatap kembali gadis dihadapannya. "Lantas, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Bola mata zamrud yang telah berubah kemerahan itu hanya bisa jatuh pasrah ke lantai marmer. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sedih, kecewa, tapi juga lelah di sisi lain. "... mungkin, aku lebih baik aku pulang sekarang..."

Ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda itu, namun dia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya dapat menatap nanar gadis yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnnya itu. Prihatin, jelas. Namun dia juga tak dapat berbuat banyak. Gadis itu lantas berterima kasih singkat, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri, kini pemuda itu merasa telah begitu bodoh dengan setuju menyembunyikan semua hubungan gelap antar dua sahabatnya itu dari Temari. Padahal hatinya sendiri pun sakit menerima kenyataan itu. Dia memejamkan sebentar matanya. Kali ini, biar dia membayar seluruh kesalahan dan kebodohannya.

•••

_Brakk!_

Bunyi pintu kayu yang dibuka secara paksa itu tiba-tiba memekakkan telinga, terutama bagi kedua sosok di dalam kamar tersebut. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan mata dingin seakan ada suatu amarah disana. Dalam hati, dia sedikit bersyukur juga. Paling tidak, dia tidak harus melihat kedua sahabatnya telanjang di satu ranjang karena mereka sudah sedikit berpakaian.

"Chouji...?" pekik Ino sembari menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya yang belum tertutup sempurna.

Shikamaru mendelik tak suka pada sahabatnya, "Ngapain kau kesini?"

Pemuda itu sama sekali mengindahkan pekikan-pekikan keduanya, dia langsung menuju ke arah Shikamaru berdiri dan meninjunya keras. Ino kembali terpekik kaget, raut wajahnya pun menunjukkan kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jenius Nara itu bangkit, menghela darah dari tepi bibir kirinya yang sobek. "Kau ngapain sih? Sudah gila ya?"

"Aku gila? Kau yang gila!" Chouji balas membentak pemuda itu. "Kau... pasti tidak sadar kan selama kalian bercinta tadi Temari ada di balik pintu apartemen kalian?"

Baik Shikamaru ataupun Ino sama-sama terbelalak dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menautkan alisnya tak percaya, roman wajahnya berubah ngeri.

"Puas kau menghancurkan hati kekasihmu, hah? Dia sudah tahu semuanya! Puas?" cibir Chouji sinis. "Sementara kalian, terus saja sana main serong sampai mampus!"

Pemuda Nara itu tidak memperdulikan cibiran dengan nada sarkas yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Dia segera menarik kaus dan jaket hijau shinobi-nya. Memakainya terburu, dan segera melangkah pergi mengejar kekasihnya yang entah pergi kemana itu, meninggalkan Chouji dan Ino disana. Dia merasa harus menjelaskan semuanya. Harus.

Sementara yang tersisa disana, hanya saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan―antara kesal, marah, atau mungkin benci.

"Ngapain kau menatapku seperti itu?" sang gadis yang lebih dulu membuka mulut.

Chouji menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian membuang mukanya. "...kau cepat pakai bajumu dengan benar. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Kau tampak seperti―"

"Seperti apa? Pelacur hah?" Ino memotong dengan cepat ucapan Chouji barusan, dia bangkit begitu saja. Tak peduli bahwa kemeja—yang satu-satunya dia pakai sekarang―tidak terkancing dengan sempurna. "terserah apa katamu! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ino, dengarkan aku!" Chouji menatap lurus bola mata _aquamarine_ itu. "kau tidak seharusnya berbuat sampai sejauh ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Chouji! Tidak usah sok menasehatiku!" gadis itu mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya, dia kesal bukan main. Semua yang telah dia rencanakan, semua yang telah dia impikan. Kini gagal karena mulut pemuda ini tak dapat dipercaya rupanya. "Kau pasti yang telah membeberkan semuanya ke Temari kan? Maumu apa sih? Menghancurkan semuanya, begitu?"

"Bukan aku, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun tentang hubungan kalian." Ucap Chouji tenang, tetap menatap lurus Ino. "Cepat atau lambat, semuanya pasti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya."

Ino balas menatap pemuda itu, ada amarah yang membayang nyata di dalam dirinya. "Terus, kau bahagia kan sekarang? Senang kau semua yang kurencanakan hancur?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak harus melakukan semuanya sampai seperti ini!" Kedua tangan Chouji menggengam erat lengan Ino. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Shikamaru, tapi merusak hubungan mereka dengan memanfaatkan rasa kesepian Shikamaru itu benar-benar picik! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini!"

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintainya sampai tidak tertahankan!" dada gadis itu naik turun karena emosinya yang kian tidak stabil, air mata mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta yang tidak terbalas! Jangan sok tahu!"

Sekali lagi Chouji menghela nafas, "Aku tahu betul, Ino... sangat tahu..." ucapnya lirih, namun tetap dapat terdengar jelas. "Karena... rasa cintaku untukmu juga tidak terbalas!"

Ino membelalak kaget, namun dia tidak sempat bereaksi. Karena bibir Chouji sudah keburu mengunci bibirnya. Sontak saja gadis itu berontak.

"Lepaskan...!" gadis itu beringsut cepat, mendorong kuat-kuat dada pemuda itu. Dia hanya dapat menatap canggung pemuda dihadapannya. Keduanya saling diam, terutama sang Yamanaka yang masih sangat bingung dengan segala kejadian yang begitu cepat itu. Chouji sendiri-lah yang akhirnya pertama kali ambil aksi.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Ino hanya membuang muka, sama sekali tidak menatap kepergian pemuda yang perlahan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Ketika bunyi pintu ditutup kembali membuka kesunyian ruangan itu, kala itu pula tubuhnya jatuh ke kasurnya. Dia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat-erat sembari menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Whoa, finally i'm updating ! kesampaian juga publish lanjutannya dengan word 3000 lebih, Alhamdulillah ! :) soo, how is it? OOC sekali yaa? pardonnez-moi =="  
kali ini sepertinya saya harus benar-benar mengubah ratingnya, maaf buat yang nggak suka._

_self checker : some scene having discorelation, some too excessive too -3-  
_

_OK, enuff babbling. every review or flame appreciated. please click the blue bellow_

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard warning applied. OOC to the max & Typos. it's NC-14. No Chara-Bashing purpose, please be understand.  
**

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

**Infidelity**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by

**Eminem feat Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie**

**

* * *

.  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : UN HOMME ET UNE FEMME**

**.  
**

Temari membanting pintu apartemennya kasar. Dadanya naik turun, sejalan dengan emosinya yang tidak teratur. Langkahnya gontai memasuki kamar mandi, dia menegak sejenak air dari keran**(1)** sekaligus membasuh wajahnya. Mungkin setengah berharap air itu ikut meluruhkan air matanya. Walau dia sendiri lebih dari paham, tangis adalah hal tak terelakkan untuk dia dalam kasus ini. Mutlak. Terbakar dengan kepedihan batinnya yang merebak, bayangkan sendiri, siapa bisa mengelak? Dia mungkin sosok yang kuat, tetapi sekali ini dia tak bisa menahannya. Maka berpalinglah dia mengangkat wajahnya, giliran ekor matanya yang berkerja, mendapati refleksi atas dirinya sendiri. Menyedihkan, dia merasa jadi perempuan paling bodoh sedunia.

_Laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata menduakannya, dengan perempuan yang sudah dianggap sahabat._

Matanya menatap nanar bayangannya sendiri di kaca, tak perlu berapa lama hingga rasa benci kian buncah dalam benaknya. Siapa sangka dari asmara yang sempat dia banggakan harus berbuah amarah. Siapa nyana dari sekian besar kasih dapat dengan mudah berganti ribuan jarum menusuk hati hingga perih. Ini semua luruh dari pertahanan, luput dari perkiraan. _Ia_, adalah seorang jenius, pasti. Tapi soal hati? Kenapa sampai setega ini, siapa bisa berspekulasi?

Kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing bukan main, dipaksakannya untuk segera pergi dari sana dan menuju kamar utama. Dia sudah semakin muak dengan refleksi diri, makin sakit hati. Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu―dengan sisa kesadaran diri yang tak banyak pula. Berujung pada dirinya yang melemparkan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur. Sungguh demi apapun dia berharap dapat jatuh tertidur dan melupakan segalanya barang sebentar saja. Jikalau mungkin Tuhan memperbolehkan dia jatuh hilang sadar begitu saja tanpa jeda, sama sekali tidak ada keberatan dari dasar jiwanya. Yang penting dia hanya ingin melupakan _Ia, _melenyapkan bisik cinta yang pernah singgah dan ditanam erat dalam tiap relung jiwanya. Dia ingin lupa. _Titik_.

Kenyataannya tidak, telinganya seperti masih disodori bunyi-bunyian erotis yang tadi didengarnya. Sementara otaknya tak kalah jahat, dengan cepat memproses memori oral itu mejadi visualisasi fatamorgana. Memaksa otot matanya bekerja ekstra untuk memproduksi cairan mata. Merajam sakit kepala tiada tara yang perihnya menjalar sampai ke ulu hati.

Gadis itu mulai pasrah dan kebas dalam rasa sakitnya, ketika derap langkah mendekatinya.

•••

Matahari sudah kian bersembunyi ketika Shikamaru berlari menyusuri jalanan kota yang belum juga sepi itu. Sudah berkali dia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya yang entah dimana melalui ponsel, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun panggilan yang terjawab. Hal ini semakin membuat rasa hatinya tak keruan. Chouji sialan, apa ia yang membocorkan semua hal ini pada Temari? Sudahlah, ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Nafasnya kian tak keruan terburu, seiring dengan kakinya yang semakin cepat mengejar waktu. Sesekali matanya memejam lebih lama dari seharusnya, saat-saat begitu disempatkannya sebentar untuk berdoa. Paling tidak, ia ingin Tuhan kiranya berkenan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua dulu sebelum kesalahpahaman kian meluas.

_Hah, salah paham. Dimana letak salah pahamnya, tuan jenius? Sebuah fakta kan kau berselingkuh dengan sahabat karibmu? Harusnya kau lebih pintar pilih kata._

Akhirnya kakinya sampai ke apartemen yang di sewa oleh Temari. Menata nafas sejenak, lantas diketuknya pintu kayu itu perlahan.

"Temari..." panggil Shikamaru sambil terus mengetuk pintu. "Temari, buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara..."

Sampai menit kesepuluh, pemuda itu masih belum mendapat jawaban. Disamping terus diketuknya pintu, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk memutar sendiri kenop pintu dengan bahan kuningan itu.

_Cklekk!_

Pintu terbuka, agaknya Temari sama sekali tidak mengunci pintunya. Perlahan, pemuda Nara itu memasuki kamar itu. Senyap dan gelap, terutama karena dalam hari yang selarut ini tak ada satu penerangan yang digunakan. Pemuda rambut nanas itu segera menyusuri isi apartemen, namun tak ditemuinya sosok yang dicari. Maka dia beralih pada kamar utama. Benar saja, dia mendapati kekasihnya berbaring disana, berlawanan arah dengan dirinya. Apakah Temari sedang tidur? Kala itu muncul implikasi dalam diri sang jenius walau hanya sepersekian detik, mungkin saja gadis itu tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Shikamaru bergerak mendekat, ketika sang Sabaku itu buka suara.

"Kau terlambat..." gumam Temari parau, menatap jam meja yang kini menunjuk angka 20.42 bukannya berbalik menatap sang pemuda yang sudah maju sekian langkah dari ambang pintu kamarnya. "Untuk apa kemari?"

Nara itu menghela nafas, mengerjap mata sejenak. Kepintarannya menangkap sinisme pada nada bicara sang gadis memang tak perlu diragukan. Nada itu sudah bicara tentang apa yang tengah dirasa dengan sendirinya. Tentu terlalu naif jika dia masih punya pikiran gadis ini tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. "Kita harus bicara,"

"Tentang bagaimana enaknya tidur dengan sahabatmu?" cibir Temari dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, mungkin tangis sudah hampit kembali menyergap dirinya.

"Aku punya alasan melakukan semua ini—"

"Seperti kau sudah bosan pacaran jarak jauh?"

"Temari, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan se—"

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena berselingkuh dariku?"

"Demi Tuhan, Temari! Biarkan aku bicara dulu!"

"Bicara apa? Pengkhianatan macam apa lagi yang harus kudengar?" Temari beringsut bangkit dari tidurnya, menghadap langsung kearah sosok yang sedari tadi mati-matian dihindarinya. Menatap langsung kedua bola mata pemuda itu, lurus. Mencari secercah kesetiaan dari dia, jika memang benar masih tersisa barang sedikit untuk kembali dipercaya.

"Kenapa kau tega, Shikamaru? Kenapa?"

Temari terpaksa berulang kali menyeka tangisnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Dalam tahap ini, cairan bening itu sudah masuk fase menyakitkan bagi organ penglihatannya. Sangat menggangu dan perih jelas menjadi belenggu padu. Meski begitu segala upaya untuk menyudahinya dirasa percuma. Karena pada praktiknya tangis tak berhenti menyusuri wajahnya. Sementara yang dapat dilakukan pemuda itu terbatas pada menatap gadisnya prihatin. Percayalah, hatinya pun sakit mendapati kekasihnya berlinang air mata. Terluka. Karena dirinya. Mungkin dia bajingan, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya hati tersisa untuk diserahkan pada rasa iba.

Tangan Shikamaru terjulur untuk membelai rambut pirangnya yang kini berantakan. Namun serta merta sang gadis menepis tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku..." jenius Nara itu bersungguh-sungguh, menatap lurus mata hijau Temari. Seakan dia dapat merangkum seluruh perih dalam gadis itu dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Maaf..." gumam Temari getir, mengulang kata itu seakan baru kali inilah dia mendengarnya. Sebuah maaf, untuk sekian perih yang berkecamuk luar biasa dalam batinnya. Sebuah maaf, sebagai sebuah antiklimaks dari dusta yang dipercaya sebagai asa. Maaf, untuk apa?

"Aku minta maaf karena aku berselingkuh," Tangan Shikamaru terjulur lagi, kali ini langsung ke pipi Temari. Kini jemari pemuda itu yang mencoba untuk menghapus jejak-jejak tangis disana. Sementara sang gadis sudah sama sekali tak punya kuasa untuk melawan, jujur dia merindukan sentuhan dari pemuda ini. Sangat rindu. Tetapi disisi lain, perasaannya sudah begini remuk. Hampir habis dayanya, bahkan untuk sekadar berpikir bagaimana untuk bertindak selanjutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari. Sungguh..."

_Ya, gadis ini juga mencintaimu. Tapi haruskah mencintaimu itu berarti menerima pembenaran dirimu atas sebuah dosa perselingkuhan?_

Seketika pemuda Nara itu merangkum wajahnya dan menariknya mendekat. Dekat yang mengharuskan Temari tiba pada titik tidak dapat mengelak. Terlalu lelah, siapapun butuh seseorang untuk bersandar jika kau dalam keadaan terguncang jika dalam keadaan macam ini. Tetapi, bersandar dengan orang yang menjadi penyebab sakit hatimu? Apakah rasional? Ah, gadis itu sudah tidak dapat menyelami lagi gundahnya ketika tiba-tiba hangat membelainya. Ada hasrat yang begitu kuat menjalar dari ujung jemari pemuda itu ketika menyentuh bibirnya. Kian dekat, dan tentu berpadu menjadi suatu yang menuntut dituntaskan, beranggap bisa jadi penanggung jawab dari sekian dusta yang terucap. Mengharap sebuah penyelesaian.

_Kenyataannya bibir itu tak hanya mengecup mesra bibirnya. Kenyataannya bibir itu tetap pernah mengecap maksiat untuk kepuasaan sesaat. Kenyataannya, bibir itu banyak dusta. _

Setan, Temari makin tak kuasa menjauh dari bibirnya. Meski luka hatinya mengangga sekian besar menjemput perih untuknya, tetapi ada cinta yang begitu kejam merajam, memporak-porandakan pedih untuk sebongkah rasa rindu. Bibir mereka bersatu, setelah sekian lama penuh seteru. Awalnya hanya sekadar kecupan biasa, namun lama-lama mereka hanyut dalamnya. Dua yang sedang bersatu itu kian ganas bersarang satu sama lain, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara terlintas begitu saja ditelinga sang gadis.

'_Nggh—haah…'_

Fatamorgana, namun entah kenapa ada ngilu yang beradu dari impuls hingga ujung ulu hati. Menyentil perasaan begitu keras. Namun sekali ini rindu masih menang, karena kecupan masih menggebu. Masih membelenggu, mengorek kembali kebutuhan diri akan mengutuhkan kembali cinta yang dulunya suci. Gadis berambut pirang emas itu memejamkan matanya lebih dalam, berusaha untuk tidak terusik dengan suara-suara ilusi itu.

'_Nhh—Ahhh!'_

'_Shi―Shika... aahh...'_

Sayangnya, dia salah perhitungan. Memorinya justru bermunculan dalam kecepatan bak setan. Semua jerit-jerit nikmat yang menusuk hati itu, desah tersekat-sekat yang menyakitinya, semuanya terpanggil lagi seakan ada syaraf otaknya yang sengaja memutar potongan-potongan suara nista itu. Seketika kebutuhan oksigen dari Temari mengingkat drastis, ada sesak yang menuntut untuk dituntaskan udara. Mencekat dadanya, menghancurkan hatinya. Dan tentu serta merta memberikan jeda kentara pada kecupannya. Sementara yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menenggelamkan bola matanya makin dalam dibalik kelopak, berharap hal itu juga akan menenggelamkan rasa sakitnya.

"Temari...?" panggil Shikamaru menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan cemas. Merasakan kejanggalan yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

'_Bukankah... dia sedang disini?'_

Temari menutup telinganya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba melenyapkan suara-suara yang begitu mencabik hatinya itu sebagaimana Chouji tadi berusaha untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Tetapi hal itu menjadi tidak berguna karena bagaimana pun suara itu tidak nyata, suara itu adalah fatamorgana yang tercipta dari balik batinnya yang terluka akan sebuah memoar. Ada suara-suara erotis yang terus bermunculan dari pikirannya. Semua begitu nyata, begitu sama seperti apa yang barusan dia dengar tidak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Terasa sama menyakitkannya. Tetapi otaknya seperti tak mau berkompromi, organ utama itu terus menerus menyebar garam pada luka hatinya. Menambah pedih, menyakitkan hati.

'_Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya...'―Desahan panjang. Bunyi lidah yang beradu. Bunyi resleting diturunkan. Desahan kembali―'Aku hanya ingin menikmati semuanya sekarang...'_

"Hentikan...!" Temari mendorong kuat-kuat dada pemuda dihadapannya hingga terhuyung mundur beberapa centi. "Sudah cukup, hentikan!"

"Apa sih? Kenapa kau ini!" Pemuda itu sontak berontak ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditampik. Tangannya refleks mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan kekasihnya―ya kekasih, sebagaimana ia memang masih mencintainya—tak peduli bahwa sang gadis itu mulai berontak. Ia tahu seharusnya ia dapat lebih menahan diri―mengingat semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Tetapi ego lelakinya menang. Rasa kesal membayang dalam benaknya, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Temari. "Aku tahu ini kesalahanku, Temari. Tapi aku minta maaf!"

"Maaf?" amarah sang gadis pecah, sekuat tenaga beringsut dari cengkraman pemuda itu. Maaf lagi kata ia, sebuah maaf yang akan berujung maaf lagi! Salahkah jika dia menjadi sangsi kalau arti maaf itu sendiri tak punya pengaruh besar untuk mengobati sakit hati? "Kau berselingkuh, brengsek! Kau bahkan tidur dengan jalang itu dan aku harus memaafkanmu begitu saja hah? BEGITU, HAH?"

Sabaku tertua itu sontak berdiri menghindari kontak lebih lanjut dengan sosok dihadapannya. Sayang sang jenius tak kalah cepat membaca keadaan, pemuda itu langsung mengikuti bangkitnya, seraya menahan Temari untuk pergi lebih jauh. Gadis itu terus berontak, tetapi ia justru balas meremas bahu atas sang gadis kuat-kuat. Shikamaru memaksa Temari untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

"Kau tidak tahu kacaunya aku ketika Asuma pergi, Temari!"

Rahang Temari serta merta mengeras. Asuma katanya? Apa ia bermaksud menyalahkan jarak lagi? Berapa puluh kilometer yang tak sanggup dia tempuh dengan segera, membuat pemuda ini harus menyalurkan emosinya ke perselingkuhan? Itu masalahnya?_ Bullshit_!

"Lantas kau mau katakan ini salahku? Karena aku tidak ada disampingmu, SEMUA INI SALAHKU?"

Temari makin berontak keras dalam cengkraman Shikamaru, melepaskan diri dengan kasar. Berbanding lurus, tangan pemuda itu justru makin kuat pula mencengkram, tak peduli sang gadis telah berteriak kesakitan dihadapannya. Pemuda itu justru sekuat tenaga menghempas kembali tubuh gadis itu ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, **_perempuan_**!"

Pemuda itu mengunci mati tubuh sang gadis dibawah kendalinya, memaksa keduanya berpandangan secara tegak lurus. Tak ingin kalah, Temari terus melancarkan dorongan ke dada pemuda diatasnya itu. Namun hal itu diantisipasi cepat oleh sang Nara. Tangan kekar pemuda itu langsung menahan pergelangan tangan sang gadis untuk tetap menempel dengan kasur. Sabaku tertua itu meronta keras, masih ingin melepaskan diri. Seketika dia memajukan tubuhnya, meludah tepat ke arah wajah Shikamaru.

"_Shit!_"

Shikamaru tiba-tiba refleks, tak hanya menarik semua pertahanannya tapi juga—_plakk_!

"Arggh!"

Tubuh gadis dan pemuda itu bergeser kala itu juga ke arah yang berlawanan. Pada detik Shikamaru selesai membersihkan wajahnya, detik itu pula ia sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Temari. Gadis itu meringkuk, memeganggi pipinya yang serasa terbakar sementara bola matanya mendidih, tangis meluncur begitu saja tanpa suara. Ia baru saja menampar wajah kekasihnya.

"T-Temari..."

Tangan pemuda yang terulur kearahnya itupun langsung ditangkisnya dengan cepat. Kali ini gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melempar pandangan lurus ke bola mata dihadapannya sementara nafasnya memburu. Jujur dia sudah jengah menatap matanya yang menyakitkan. Bola mata yang menganggap sebuah maaf cukup menebus semua sakitnya. Bola mata yang sekali ini sangat dibencinya. Dia sangat membencinya―begitu benci karena dia masih juga mencintainya.

"Ya... aku memang tidak mengerti..." Temari menggumam lirih, suaranya kali ini begitu bergetar dalam perih hatinya. "...aku tidak mengerti sampai batas mana sebenarnya kau mencintaiku, **_laki-laki_**!"

Shikamaru tertegun―ya, tertegun. Bahkan otaknya yang intelejensi dua ratus sekian itu dapat menjadi begitu lambat mencerna rangkaian kata singkat dari sang gadis untuknya. Ia masih bertahan dalam ketidaktahuannya dalam segala masalah ini ketika Temari akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak, menarik kipas yang menjadi _weapon_ terpenting bagi eksistensinya sebagai kunoichi itu. Melangkah pergi segera, angkat kaki dari Konoha.

Nara muda itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi impuls bunyi yang diterima telinganya. Adalah derap langkah yang kian menjauh, meninggalkannya. Kala itu banyak yang terlintas diotaknya, harus bagaimana? Harus apa? Apa sebenarnya masalahnya?

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan takdirnya sebagai laki-laki, atau kekasihnya yang perempuan. Karena memang begitulah mereka seharusnya, dua insan manusia berbeda yang sudah digariskan untuk bercinta. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, bukan takdir yang menyebabkan Asuma meninggal dan mengkacaukan hidupnya. Terlebih menyalahkan rekan satu timnya? Konyol, mereka adalah korban.

Emosinya membuncah, sadar bahwa masih tersisa satu oknum penghancur hidupnya. Ada yang mengacaukan takdirnya―yang tentu punya tanggung jawab mutlak dengan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya, seorang martir **(2)** gila dari organisasi busuk disana.

Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** : anggap saja air keran langsung bisa diminum. itu lhoo, kek di luar negeri gitcu =="

**(2)** : Martir menurut KBBI berarti orang yang rela menderita atau mati daripada menyerah karena mempertahankan agama atau kepercayaannya. sudahkah anda mendapatkan jawaban siapa orangnya? ;)

**Author's Note :**

_AHOY, chapter 3! padahal udah janji bakal update pertengahan Oktober ya, kenapa malah jadi jauh banjet sampe November gini. Udah gitu janji mau update 3000+ words juga masih gagal pulah. double DUH =A= tapi yasud lah. saya bahagia akhirnya ditengah kesibukan saya *halaah* ada fic yang bisa saya update juga _┌(_o_)┐ (/‾▿‾)/┌(_o_)┐ (/‾▿‾)/ _i watch and listen the videos of ' Eminem Ft- Rihanna - I Love The Way You Lie' and 2NE1 - Go Away' a lot while writing this fic, kinda similar eh? unyu unyu ~ selanjutnya Drafting 'Elegi Virulensi' masihkah ada yang menunggu? /plakngarepplak/ :3_

_self checker : err, datar? i think so =_=_

_reviews, flame, concrit, all loved and make this story update faster _~(','~)(~',')~

**edited : 08.11.2010 at 00:42 for some warning and typing necessaries.**

v

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard warning applied. OOC to the max & Typos. Contains some rude cursing word, NC-14. No Chara-Bashing purpose, please be understand.  
**

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

**Infidelity**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2011**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER**

Sabaku no Temari terbangun dengan rasa tidak karuan dalam dadanya. Ada debar yang tidak wajar, beradu memompa darah dari jantung ke seluruh pembuluh yang akhirnya memaksa keluar sejuta peluh. Dia tidak terbangun di tempat asing atau di kafe tempat dia minum-minum kemarin. Dia dikamarnya sendiri, di _flat_ pribadi miliknya yang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarganya, kediaman sang Kazekage. Mendapati hal itu pikirannya lantas melaju, bukan lagi pada pertanyaan dimana sekarang dia berada, namun bersama siapa.

Belum sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, pening segera menyergapnya. Kepalanya bak dimahkotai kawat, membuat tenggorokannya serasa dicekat. Sejurus kemudian, tonjokkan serasa mengenai perut, membuatnya terpaksa berlari menuju kakus untuk mengeluarkan isinya dari mulut. Isinya hanya cairan, pertanda dia tidak makan apapun semalam.

Perlahan, dia mulai berdiri, berjalan kembali menuju kamar, sembari menahan nyeri dari selangkang. Nyeri yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri. Bukan, dia bukan takut karena sudah disetubuhi. Dia juga sudah beberapa kali melakukan hal macam ini dengan kekasih yang sebelumnya diceritakan lihai menyakiti. Yang bikin ngeri, lagi-lagi, adalah dengan siapa dia melakukannya kali ini.

Saat kaki telah sampai pada kamar, dia memutuskan untuk segera memunguti pakaiannya yang dari semalam tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Dia tidak berani melempar pandang pada sang lelaki yang sudah berdiri membelakangi―sosok yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan bersama siapa dia menghabiskan satu malam tadi. Tubuh sang lelaki sudah tertutup kain dari bawah perut sampai kaki, tapi tak pernah sampai menutupi bagian dadanya, _lagi_.

Kata 'lagi' membawanya untuk mengembangkan ingatan, mengulang-ulang lagi sisa memori untuk bisa diolah jadi hal yang bisa dimengerti. Sesekali mencuri pandang, Temari beralih segera memakai kembali terusan model kimono nya yang berwarna hitam itu dalam diam.

Rambut abu-abu, mata merah kehitaman. Tanpa dalaman baju, membuat tubuhnya hanya ditutupi dengan jubah dengan motif awan. Pintu-pintu ingatan terus terbuka lebar. Makin lama, makin mencandu debar, makin membuatnya sadar.

Rasanya, dia lebih ingin muntah sekarang.

•••

Tahu empat kata yang bisa menggambarkan tempat itu?

Bising. Bau. Pengap. Mengganggu.

Suasananya jauh dari kata nyaman, tidak banyak dari penghuninya yang bisa bergerak tanpa tergesa-gesa. Semua kontak terjadi dalam hitungan detik disana. Dari musik bertempo _stacatto_ yang dilagukan kilat, bau feromon pekat, bulir keringat, ataupun mereka yang bercinta cepat-cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk dibuang. Karena pagi akan segera menjelang, dan mereka harus kembali pulang. Pulang kepada rutinitas yang sangat padat, pulang pada bini yang marah karena pulang terlambat.

Atau,

Pulang pada sakit hati karena cinta yang tak sanggup lagi tertambat

Kembalikan cerita pada _dia_ yang termenung disana. Tidak sepenuhnya termenung, ketika kau melihat banyak gelas hampa yang telah berpindah isinya. Ditangannya, masih ada satu yang terisi penuh. Mata hijau-nya memandang absurd sebelum memutuskan untuk menyesapnya pelan-pelan bak kopi yang bisa bikin bibir melepuh. Sebelum seluruh isinya berpindah ke perut, dia justru makin kalut. Larut. Dalam banyak pertanyaan yang _irrasional _bagi benaknya, dalam degup-degup yang samar dari perasaannya. Masih menyala-nyala, kalau memang kau ingin tahu keadaannya. Masih untuk _ia_.

Sementara dia menghirup bir untuk menikmati elegi, sementara itu pula sakit hati makin merajai. Bayangkan, ini sudah masuk gelas yang kelima. Masih banyak yang belum terlupa, tentang sebuah pengkhianatan. Perselingkuhan. Kisah sedih murahan. Bajingan.

_Bajingan_. Kata itu dilontarkan oleh ibunya dihadapan dia setelah tahu ayahnya menikah lagi. Setelah tahu dikhianati, diselingkuhi, diberi kisah sedih yang tak ada arti. Setelah itu terjadi, yang Sabaku no Temari tahu adalah bagaimana hidup menjadi berpuluh kali lebih sulit untuk dijalani. Ibunya tetap menjadi sosok yang penuh kasih dan dedikasi, disisi lain sikapnya sulit dimengerti. Matanya makin tak punya sorot berarti, makin lama makin mati. Pada awalnya cuma sekadar hati, lalu kemudian betulan mati. Mati dengan cara bunuh diri.

Bukan, tidak separah yang ada dalam benak kalian. Ibunya tidak mati gantung diri atau menyayat urat nadi. Yang dilakukannya hanya menyiksa diri sendiri, memenuhi pikirannya dengan cinta mati yang mengkhianati.

_Mati. Mati. Mati._

Kata itu terus terulang dalam benak Temari. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya memilih untuk menyimpan rasa cinta yang mengantar dirinya sediri pada luka. Kala itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya memilih untuk pergi. Memilih mati. Membuatnya harus hidup dengan dengan sosok ayah yang dibenci dan dua saudara tiri, sebelum akhirnya cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri. Bersyukur dia tidak harus tinggal dengan ibu dari dua saudara tirinya. Wanita itu juga mati. Mungkin, ibunya sengaja memilih untuk mati karena ini. Membawa serta wanita itu bersamanya di liang lahat, menghembuskan nafas terakhir untuk menuntut balas akan dendam kesumat. Sekali lagi masih mungkin, belum fakta.

Kematian sang ibu bagi Temari berarti banyak hal. Dia belajar menoleransi sakit hati, menjadi sosok yang sangat kukuh pendirian pada hal yang telah diputuskan, dan satu yang pasti: berhati-hati dalam mencari lelaki.

Bodohnya, lelaki yang dia jadikan tambatan hati telah mengkhianati. Menyelingkuhi. Memberi elegi. Hal yang paling tidak bisa dia toleransi. Tidak bisa diampuni.

_Pada awalnya hanya hati, kemudian betulan mati. Mati bunuh diri. Mati karena ingin menuntut balas setelah dikhianati_.

Kali ini, satu pertanyaan tentang ibunya terjawab. Bukan beliau yang mau menyimpan cinta untuk menjadi sarang luka; beliau yang tak pernah bisa lupa.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendidih tepat sekitar mata, ditambah dengan sakit yang merambat lagi dari hati ke kepala. Sebanding dengan bir yang berpindah ke perutnya. Dia merasa harus menambah lagi jumlah bir yang ditegaknya. Supaya kantuk bisa makin merasuk. Supaya matanya tidak membulat macam beruk. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Lupa tentang pertanyaan kenapa dia dikhianati. Lupa dengan sakit yang merayap sampai ulu hati. Lupa untuk menyudahi dengan cara mati.

Dia. Tidak. Ingin. _Mati._

Maka dia memesan segelas lagi, kali ini diminum sampai tak ada isi. Bahkan sebelum sempat sisa buih putihnya hilang, dia sudah minta gelasnya kembali diisi ulang. Minum, minum lagi. Isi, isi lagi.

_Ini sudah gelas ketujuh!_

Perutnya sudah penuh, kerongkongannya sudah serasa melepuh. Tapi luka hatinya tak kunjung sembuh. Nyatanya tidak ada perubahan dalam ingatannya. Masih tentang ia. Sembari menahan tangis supaya tidak pecah sampai ke pipi, dia berhenti minta sang pelayan untuk mengisi lagi. Minum lebih banyak hanya akan mempercepat maut untuk segera memilihnya, sementara dia sedang mencari alternatif lain supaya dijauhi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Diantara kesadarannya yang tak lagi banyak, otaknya mulai menyimpulkan bahwa alkohol tak lagi berguna. Setan, dengan cara apa melupakannya?

Matanya berubah abu-abu. Mungkin akibat keasyikan menegak bir satu-satu atau ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak tampak jelas bagi organ penglihatannya, yang mengubah cahaya yang ditangkap mata didominasi warna kelabu. Sementara dia memilih untuk membisu, selentingan pertanyaan sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"Sendiri?"

Dia hanya mematung. Berusaha melihat lebih dalam, sosok apa yang ada dihadapannya. Mempelajari niat sang siluet abu-abu yang sebenarnya sudah dapat dipastikan hanya ingin melakukan hal-hal tabu. Satu-satunya yang dia bisa tangkap jelas adalah sosok itu mengenakan jubah abstrak yang sudah tak punya pola dimatanya—berwarna hitam-merah, sementara dibaliknya hanya ada kulit belaka. Dadanya terekspos apa adanya, memaksa _esterogen _untuk berbaur dengan efek _depresan_ dari bir yang diminumnya.

Seulas senyum dari dia tiba-tiba mengembang, otaknya tiba-tiba meruntut suatu cara. Cara yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Dengan cara ini dia bisa lupa, bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Berhenti mencari jawaban dari rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dipecahkan logika. Tentu saja yang paling utama, tanpa harus meregang nyawa.

_Ketika tiba-tiba saja sentuhannya datang tanpa peringatan, dia sama sekali tak ingin melakukan hal berbau pertahanan._

Temari sama sekali tidak menolak ketika sosok abu-abu itu menggiringnya keluar dari hingar bingar tempat itu.

•••

Apa bedanya dia dengan ia yang menyakiti? Yang sudah melakukan hal ini dengan mengatasnamakan sebuah rasa sakit hati? Perut gadis Sabaku itu bergejolak, seakan-akan berontak. Dia menjadi jijik dengan kelakuannya yang begitu rendah, begitu mual dengan sebentuk dosa yang telah serta-merta dia jamah.

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sabaku no Temari? Kau bilang kau mengutuk apa yang disebut perselingkuhan, kau bilang sikap kekasihmu tak termaafkan. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau perempuan rendahan. Sangat menjijikkan._

Temari yang telah selesai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya hanya berdiri canggung—antara takut dan gelisah—di kamarnya sendiri. Sorot matanya berusaha mengawasi. Terlebih, setelah dia benar-benar sadar bahwa jubah hitam itu menandakan kalau sosok dihadapannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tentu masih segar dalam ingatannya bahwa beberapa waktu sebelumya ada dua lelaki yang juga berjubah hitam-merah yang sama datang ke Suna untuk menculik Kazekage dan nyaris memporak-porandakan desa. Lelaki ini bisa saja menjadi ancaman baginya, atau lebih parah lagi, kembali bagi desanya.

Sejauh ini lelaki itu hanya mengamati beberapa benda yang ada di meja letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur yang menjadi alas dari perbuatan nista mereka. Buku-buku administrasi _Sunagakure_, alat-alat _make up_ berserakan, buku-buku acak, dan beberapa benda standar lainnya. Akan tetapi ada satu barang yang menarik perhatian sosok abu-abu itu, sebuah _frame_ foto. Dimana isinya adalah sebuah potret dari gadis yang baru saja dinikmati tubuhnya, bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak asing wajahnya. Pemuda dengan jaket _jounin_ hijau dan lambang Konoha di lengan kirinya. Pemuda dengan kuciran rambut tinggi, yang telah dia bunuh gurunya. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia ingat betapa menyenangkan menusuk perutnya kala itu. Lelaki ini begitu yakin, _Dewa Jashin_ pun sangat puas dengan pembunuhan yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku telah menghabiskan _semalaman_ dengan seorang putri Suna rupanya," lelaki itu mencibir. Bola mata _ruby_ lelaki itu beralih perlahan, menatap gadis yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dalam kegalauan itu dengan pandangan mata kejam. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Tuan Putri. Semoga apa yang telah saya berikan cukup... _memuaskan_."

Wajah Temari seakan telah ditampar bolak-balik. Seperti belum cukup kenyataan dia telah berselingkuh dari kekasihnya, kini dia dihadapkan lagi pada fakta bahwa dia seorang putri Suna, putri yang seharusnya menjaga tingkah laku dan martabat keluarganya, kini justru melakukan hal yang sama rendahnya dengan gadis-gadis sundal yang menjajakan kenikmatan tubuh mulus mereka. Bersetubuh dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, bercinta semata-mata karena nafsu belaka.

"Tidak perlu pasang tampang seperti itu, Nona. Tidak masalah sekali-kali mencari kesenangan." ucap lelaki itu santai sembari menatap lagi pigura di meja itu. Diangkatnya sebentar agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, namun kemudian dia menggeletakannya, membiarkan pigura itu tertutup di atas meja. Lantas beranjak mendekati sosok gadis yang masih mematung. "Bukankah... tidak masalah bercinta sejenak karena kekasihmu berada jauh di Konoha? Relaks saja, toh dia juga tak mengetahuinya."

Mata _emerald_ itu kontan terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemilik mata _ruby_ itu. Dari mana lelaki ini tahu, terlebih, apakah lelaki ini mengenal Shikamaru? "K-kau, tahu darimana...?"

"Tentu saja..." sang lelaki itu menunduk dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Temari. Sengaja menyentuhkan tulang rahangnya ke pipi gadis itu dan melakukannya perlahan. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa kau meracaukan namanya ketika bercinta denganku, hah?"

Mau tidak mau, gadis itu kontan melemas. Bahkan hanya dalam sepersekian detik menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu, yang jujur saja sangat menggelitik di indra penciumannya, seakan dapat meruntuhkan semua kesetiannya. Menutup sakit hatinya. Dia membutuhkan sentuhan yang lembut itu lebih banyak lagi, lebih intens lagi, dia sangat membutuhkannya. Semata untuk menyudahi luka hatinya.

Tetapi kali ini logika dan nurani masih berperan serta. Sadar posisi semakin berbahaya, gadis itu lantas mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari jangkauan nista lelaki dihadapannya. "Kau mengenal Shikamaru..." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Temari tidak kelihatan seperti pertanyaan, namun justru lebih ke arah terkaan. Sementara lelaki itu tergelak, nampak geli sendiri dengan ucapan gadis dihadapannya.

"Semacam," Suara rendah itu kembali menggema di telinga sang putri Suna. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap lelaki itu dengan sorot mata yang jelas menyiratkan ketakutannya. Dia takut, Sabaku no Temari takut. Takut kesetiannya akan kembali dipertanyakan dan sekali ini akan lebih cepat untuk runtuh dengan sendirinya, tanpa pertahanan. "Tergantung saja, apakah karena aku membunuh gurunya di depannya itu sudah bisa dibilang bahwa aku mengenalnya?"

Temari tidak tahu harus sampai kapan jantungnya terus berdetak keras ketika menghadapi semua kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki ini. Apakah ini yang disebut kebetulan? Atau memang Tuhan sengaja mempermainkan nasib untuknya? Kenapa semuanya menjadi suatu yang berkesinambungan? Di hadapannya, ada sosok yang patut dipersalahkan atas semua kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya, atas semua sakit hati yang pada akhirnya juga mencabik perasaannya. Namun dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa sosok itu pula yang kini menenangkannya, berbagi kenikmatan untuk melupakannya.

Perutnya semakin mual.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu meledak tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakannya. Yang jelas, Temari sudah menerka bahwa tawa itu bukanlah untuk sesuatu yang baik untuknya. "Ada apa, Nona? Kenapa pasang tampang macam itu?" Cibir lelaki itu sambil melempar senyum sinis yang begitu, begitu dibenci Temari. Senyum sinis yang kenyataannya sangat menggoda hati. "Bukankah lucu, kalau ternyata kau berselingkuh dengan salah satu yang menjadi musuh kekasihmu?" Gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ itu belum sanggup merespon apa-apa ketika tawa kembali bergema. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kekasihmu itu mengutukku. Sudah kubunuh gurunya, kini kunikmati pula tubuh kekasihnya. Harusnya dia _sangat_ membenciku."

"J-jangan bicara seolah aku yang menginginkan semua ini," ujar Temari terbata-bata sembari mengatur nafasnya. Sakit, sesak. Dia seakan tidak bisa bernafas menghadapi berbagai kenyataan menyedihkan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Banyak fakta yang tak dapat diterima oleh otaknya. "Jangan bicara seakan aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama rendahnya..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya lelaki itu kemudian menatap lurus wajah gadis itu. Membaca situasi yang ditampilkan dari roman muka mengerikan dari putri suna itu.

"Bukan aku, bukan aku..." Gadis itu meracau sembari memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Dia nampak begitu kacau, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. "Kau―kau yang membunuh Asuma... kau yang membuatnya berselingkuh dariku!"

Sebuah hening menyela. Namun selang dua detik, mulut lelaki itu perlahan kembali menggeluarkan desis tawa. Tawa yang jauh lebih membahana dari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu terbahak seakan apa yang diucapkan sang gadis itu lelucon yang memang patut ditertawakan. Sementara gadis itu menatap sosok dihadapannya tidak percaya―apakah lelaki dihadapannya sudah gila?

"Jadi setelah gurunya kubunuh, dia berselingkuh dengan orang lain begitu?" Komentar lelaki itu dengan nada sarkas sembari meneruskan tawanya, entah kenapa kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut gadis itu sangat menggelikan baginya. "Lalu, kau, tiba-tiba saja menjadi yang terluka diantara semuanya? Yang benar saja, kau benar-benar bodoh. Tidak, bukan hanya bodoh, kau juga sangat menyedihkan."

Temari membuang pandangannya, memilih untuk tidak lagi menatap mata _ruby_ yang makin lama makin menghipnotisnya. Lukanya kembali berdenyut, selaras dengan hatinya yang kalut. Tanpa harus dijelaskan oleh lelaki anonim dihadapannya ini pun dia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya _memang _bodoh dan menyedihkan. Telah mempercayai bahwa punya kekasih yang memiliki kesetiaan tinggi padahal malah bermain api, butuh bukti apalagi?

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu lantas menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Menariknya, memaksa mata _emerald_ itu untuk langsung berhadapan dengan bola mata merah darahnya. "Mau tahu kenapa kekasihmu berselingkuh, Putri?" Lagi-lagi dia meletakkan tulang rahangnya bersebelahan dengan pipi sang gadis, mengulik rasa panik yang seketika mendera. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sabaku tertua itu, sang lelaki lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalian, adalah _shinobi_ yang naif dan egois."

Telapak tangan kasap lelaki itu membelai wajah Temari perlahan, seakan kulit lelaki itu sedang menikmati dari setiap _inchi_ kehalusan wajah yang tengah ia sentuh. Sementara bibirnya bergerilya, beringsut tanpa suara menjelajahi bagian leher kiri gadis itu. Meruntuhkan segala keraguan dan logika kesetiaan yang tadinya masih dicamkan. Jantung gadis itu berdebar sangat keras, sementara nafsu dalam dirinya tak sanggup dibendung hingga lepas.

"Kalian hanya kenal aturan-aturan ortodoks. Tidak kenal disakiti dan juga tidak mau berbagi." Ungkap lelaki itu ditengah keasyikan bibirnya yang sedang menari diatas kulit sensitif itu. "Kenapa salah membunuh orang? Kenapa hanya semata-mata itu orang yang kau cintai, lantas aku tidak boleh membunuhnya?"

Sabaku no Temari sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang dapat berpikir secara rasional, pikirannya mengawang-awang. Dia tak dapat menyanggah ataupun mengomentari apa yang telah diucapak lelaki itu. Karena dosa tengah kuat mencengkramnya, kenikmatan merasuk begitu halus dari tiap sentuhannya. Dia terhanyut begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bercinta dengan orang yang telah menjadi kekasih orang lain? Bukankah kita diajari untuk berbagi? Kenapa begitu egois?"

Lelaki itu tidak menunggu dua kali sampai akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman utuh ke bibir gadis itu, membiarkan lidah mereka bertaut sampai mencipta desah. Membiarkan bibir merekah itu berwarna sangat merah dan begitu basah. Bibir mereka bersatu dan utuh, seakan begitulah seharusnya mereka sedari dulu. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu menyudahinya, melepaskan semua sentuhannya. Sementara Temari tak dapat menutupi adanya kekecewaan dari sorot mata nanarnya. Tak bisa menutupi bahwa dia juga sangat menikmatinya. Lelaki itu membelai bibir Temari dengan ibu jarinya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kalian menyebut perselingkuhan itu sebagai dosa, padahal kalian sendiri juga sangat menikmatinya?"

Gadis berkucir itu seperti hendak menjawab, namun segera diurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak tahu jawaban yang benar-benar tepat diantara pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan. Sebut soal norma, bukankah itu tidak lebih dari sekadar formalitas? Bukankah itu hanya menambah cap manusia sebagai apa yang disebut kemunafikan? Temari tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Pikirkan apa yang telah kutanyakan padamu itu baik-baik, Tuan Putri." Ujar lelaki itu sembari beralih menarik pedang bermata tiga miliknya. Dia kembali menghampiri gadis di sudut ruangan itu dan menatapnya ekor matanya lekat-lekat, meski sang gadis itu sama sekali tidak balas menatapnya. "Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi."

"Tunggu," baru dua langkah berlalu, sampai akhirnya sepatah kata lagi muncul dari bibir Temari. Tangannya terulur menarik tubuh dihadapannya agar rapat kembali. Maka untuk pertama kali, mata emerald itu menatap ruby langsung atas dasar kehendaknya sendiri. "Kemana tujuanmu selanjutnya?"

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum bekunya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar lagi. Ah, gadis kecil yang patah hati macam ini. Kenapa sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati? Ia mendekat, sementara gadis suna itu lantas sadar untuk segera membangun jarak. Sayang dia tidak sempat, karena jarak telah habis untuknya yang terkepung antara dinding dan tubuh si lelaki bekulit pucat. Temari menatap sosok dihadapannya dalam keadaan tercekat. Justru membuat lelaki itu merasa berkuasa atas gadis di hadapannya. Ia sudah semakin lihai 'memainkan' gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini.

"Kalau kubilang Konoha...?" Bisiknya.

"Kono―hnghh..."

Temari tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena ciuman telah kembali mengunci bibirnya, membangun lagi desah-desah yang akhirnya terlepas tanpa batas. Lelaki itu sengaja menciptakan jeda sejenak untuk menatap ekspresi gadis kecilnya itu. "Kau bisa saja doakan semoga aku tidak bertemu kekasihmu," ucapnya segera, namun tiba-tiba beralih menuntaskan kecupan mereka. Lama dan begitu panjang.

Masih dengan nafas yang setengah tersengal dan jarak mereka yang tak ada satu jengkal, Temari berusaha melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi pada sosok dihadapannya. "Boleh―boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia menikmati raut wajah kebingungan, keingintahuan, dan ketakutan di wajah Putri Suna itu sekaligus. Menatapnya begitu tak berdaya dalam sentuhannya, entah kenapa, sangat memuaskan baginya. Setelah melemparkan senyum beku lain pada gadis dihadapannya, lelaki itu akhirnya berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Temari hendak kembali menghentikannya ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakannya sendiri pada kekasihmu?" Lelaki itu balas bertanya ketika tangannya sudah memutar kenop pintu. Lantas memalingkan muka untuk melemparkan senyum sinisnya yang begitu tipikal. "Kau akan segera mengaku padanya kalau kau berselingkuh denganku, bukan?"

Matanya besar membulat, sementara rasa sakit kembali merambat. Nafas yang tiba-tiba bersekat membuat dia gagal berbicara apalagi membuat lelaki itu mengurungkan niat.

_Blam!_

Mata sang gadis masih menyaksikan lelaki berjubah hitam merah itu hingga akhirnya sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu. Ketika itu pula sisa-sisa karbon dioksida dalam paru-parunya baru bisa terlepas. Nafasnya segera memburu, berkali-kali menginjeksikan udara dalam rongga dadanya seakan baru sekali itu dia mendapatkan udara untuk bernafas. Temari masih berusaha menguatkan dirinya, dia meniti langkah setapak demi setapak untuk menuju meja disebelah tempat tidurnya, memeriksa apa yang sebetulnya dilakukan lelaki tadi di depan meja itu.

Namun yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah kalung berantai bundar bak tasbih berwarna hitam, sehitam pedang bermata tiga milik lelaki itu, dengan sebuah bandul lingkaran besar. Dia asing dengan benda itu, tapi toh dia sudah hampir terbiasa dengan berbagai keasingan dalam hidupnya sendiri. Perlahan, dia menyentuhnya, lalu akhirnya tersadar bahwa kalung itu tergeletak diatas sebuah punggung pigura yang tertutup. Gadis itu tidak perlu melihat gambar apa yang ada di balik pigura itu, dia sudah tahu. Lantas menjadi malu.

Kalung itu masih dalam genggaman sang gadis Suna ketika akhirnya dia jatuh meringkuk di lantai beku. Kakinya begitu lemas, bahkan tak punya daya untuk sekadar meyangga berat tubuhnya. Bola mata emerald yang tersimpan di kelopaknya yang membengkak tidak mengeluarkan air mata, hanya saja seperti telah kehilangan sorotnya. Pandangannya nanar terarah pada bulan separuh yang bahkan telah ditelan kabut hitam malam. Bulan menyaksikan segalanya. Menyaksikan dosanya. Menyaksikan dosa ia pula. Di kepalanya teringat akan begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

Sakit hati. _Sentuhan lelaki_. Perselingkuhan. _Sebuah cumbuan_. Mempermainkan hati. _Nikmatnya disetubuhi_. Tidak mengerti. _Tapi mengerti_. Dia. Ia. Kita. Mereka. Cinta. _Setia!_ Apa setia? Mana yang disebut setia?

Tubuhnya meringkuk lebih dalam seakan ingin tenggelam, seiring dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba memejam. Dia malu kepada alam, malu kepada bulan, malu kepada Tuhan. Beginikah yang dia sebut hina? Macam ini yang tadinya dia rutuki, yang dianggap tidak punya nurani. Dia sendiri yang melakoni.

Tiba-tiba saja semua yang disentuh lelaki anonim itu berdenyut-denyut dengan sendirinya. Mulai dari bibir hingga hidungnya yang bangir, rambut di kepala hingga rambut pada kemaluannya. Semuanya berubah siksa, merajam kulitnya dan mengerat fana seakan mendera sampai ke dalam sel tubuhnya. Dia sakit. Dia lemah. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tubuhnya mengakui dosa yang telah diperbuat olehnya. Dia telah berselingkuh dari kekasihnya.

Kesadarannya lantas terkapar dikerubungi banyak tanda tanya dalam hati. Dia telah mengerti, sekaligus tambah tidak mengerti. Tepat sebelum menghilang, alam bawah sadarnya mengerang, meski dia tahu kalimatnya takkan sampai ke telinga pemuda di seberang, tapi toh dia mengucapnya jua dengan dasar sebuah penyesalan. Pita suaranya lirih beradu, mengucapkan tiga kata menjadi kalimat padu.

"Maafkan aku... Shikamaru..."

•••

Masih dalam malam yang sama, masih dalam suasana kelam yang tak jauh beda. Bulan separuh, saksi dari semua dosa mereka, menerangi pula langit Konoha. Pemilik malam itu memancarkan sinar yang cenderung remang, namun cukup untuk membuat kamar gelap gulita milik sebuah apartemen yang sudah tidak disewa itu bersorotkan cahaya.

Kamar apartemen itu memang baru saja habis masa sewanya, praktis tiada satupun yang menempatinya. Akan tetapi, ternyata ada seseorang didalamnya. Seseorang yang seakan masih belum percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya di ruangan ini hingga membuat seorang gadis menangis. Belum percaya pada emosi yang merasuk begitu saja dalam dirinya hingga ia melakukan hal diluar kendali. Belum percaya, _dia_ sudah tak ada disini, pergi, karena sebuah dosa yang ia perbuat sendiri.

Pemuda itu menyandar pada rangka tempat tidur sembari menatap bulan yang selama ini menyaksikannya, sembari memutar-mutar puntung rokok menyala diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia memang kembali, untuk merasakan sakit hati. Kekasihnya pernah disini, menangis untuknya, bertengkar dengannya, ditampar olehnya. Ia menjadi sedih sekali. Penyesalannya seakan tak akan pernah berakhir di tempat ini. Pikirannya berlari kesana-kemari, sebelum akhirnya ia mengenggam ujung rokok yang menyala sampai hancur di telapak tangannya. Ia telah memantapkan hati.

Ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Jadi, kalau mau membunuh saya, dipersilakan. /_

_Huhuhu, bukan maksud saya kok mengupdate selama ini /nangis/ soalnya saya juga nggak tahu ternyata hidup sebagai siswa SMA, ditambah seorang author yang amatir dan susah cari ide itu bakal seberat ini ;_; Maaf semaaf-maafnya maaf (?) sudah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini /wait, masih adakah yang menunggu?/ /dirajam/ tapi, afterall, YEAH! Chapter 4 hadir lho~ hihihi :3 Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah dipublish oleh saya selama menulis FFn, 3,721words untuk satu chapter! /itubelomseberapadodol/ /pundung/ Di chapter ini memang ada banyak pikiran-pikiran spekulatif dan kalimat-kalimat (terutama dari si 'Lelaki' itu :3) yang mengusik secara filsafatis ya? Saya maunya sih bikin gitu, tapi kalau emang nggak sampai ke hati pembaca, maaf ;A; Tapi mohon kalimat-kalimat disini jangan ditelan mentah-mentah ya, nanti saya kayak ngajarin sesat (?) wakakak. dan, Judul chapternya saya ambil dari lagunya BIGBANG lhooo! /sokpentingabis/ Ebetewe, buat yang tidak dong, disini Temari adalah saudara beda ibu sama Kankurou dan Gaara. Daaan, ibu mereka sama-sama meninggal gitu ._. Saya tahu emang beda banget sama aslinya, tapi dari pertama saya baca Naruto, saya suka aja nganggep mereka bertiga itu emang siblings tapi beda ibu.  
_

_Dan... ada yang bisa nebak lelaki itu? :p dikasih kecupan deeeh /plakplak  
_

self checker : _some monotone description and too centered-character. Well, what can I say..._

_Reviews, Flames, Concrit are welcome and would be very nice nice_. _So, pretty please, with sugar on top? :__9_

v

v

v_  
_


End file.
